Fight, Kiss, and Makeup
by WhiteRosesHaveBlackThorns
Summary: Me too. I knew I couldn't stay mad at you, though." "How so?"..."Because, I love you."


A/N: I love the song Awake and I was just in the mood to write, so here you go!

(Sorry if it's a tiny bit too angsty. And I'm also sorry if I didn't display the epiphany right. A girl can only try…)

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: C'mon Riku, **_**please**_**?!**

**Riku:…Fine…The authoress of this fanfic does not own Kingdom Hearts, Namine or I, or the song **_**Awake**_**. She owns NOTHING!**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Riku:…Can I have a cookie now?**

**Me: Fine…**

Riku looked out the window and stared morosely at the night sky. The events of the previous hour were playing over and over in his head, like a tape recorder that's stuck on repeat, with a broken off button.

"_Riku, how could you?!" Namine screeched after hearing that Roxas had been injured in a fight he and Riku had. _

"_He was the one who suggested it! It's not my fault if he decided not to block my attack!" Riku shouted back. _

"_No, it's not your fault, but you didn't have to accept the fight!"_

"_Well, he would've attacked me anyway! And I _wanted_ to fight him! The son of a bitch had it coming; he's always trying to make a move on you."_

_Namine scoffed. "You're just jealous!"_

"_Yes, I am. But _he _attacked _me_…first." _

"_So you felt the need to slice his arm open?!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Namine glared at him a moment, then turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her. Riku thought he heard 'I'll be checking on Roxas,' but he wasn't sure. _

He sighed. What did she see in Roxas, anyway? And she was _his_ girlfriend- shouldn't she be congratulating him?

Riku stood up, and turned on the radio. He began to involuntarily sway along to the song playing.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes. _

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do;_

_You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still, but your heartbeat is fast, just like mine._

_And the movie's long over, that's three that have past, one more's fine._

"This song would fit Namine," he mused aloud. He felt a sudden ache in his heart.

_Maybe I should apologize…_

Unaware of it, he was already up on his feet, car keys in hand. He sprinted out the door, and started his car, soon arriving at Namine's house.

"Namine!" he called, knocking on her door. A very tired Cloud answered the door, and said

"My sister's asleep, Riku. Try again tomorrow." Riku gave him a look that pleaded _please please please please please please PLEASE?! _Cloud sighed.

"Alright then, if it can't wait- her room is in the back of the house, the one with the balcony. I suggest calling her name before throwing pebbles or climbing up the vines."

Riku muttered a quick "Thanks," and raced to the back of the house. He groaned when he saw that Namine's room was on the second story, and that it would be impossible to wake her without also waking the neighbors, but he didn't really care about the second one.

"Namine!" he called out. He hoped she would hear him, but apparently, she didn't. Riku continued calling her name until his voice grew hoarse, and he just about gave up, until he saw a figure behind the curtains of the windows.

"I'm sorry, Namine!" he shouted. He thought he saw a pale hand brush against the curtains, and gained hope.

"I really am! It was my fault that Roxas got hurt. You were right; I could've avoided it. But, I didn't. Please forgive me!" he pleaded. His heart soared when he saw the curtain being pulled back, and the window being opened.

"Do you mean it?" Namine asked, just loud enough for him to hear it. Riku nodded vigorously in response. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No, you had a reason. He's your friend. You _should _react that way." She shook her head, but said nothing.

"I'll be right down," Namine said, turning away from the window. She was by his side in about five minutes. Riku wrapped his arms around her fragile form, and she leant back into his chest.

"I really am sorry," Riku whispered to her, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Me too. But I knew I couldn't stay mad at you forever."

"How so?"

Namine looked up at him, her cerulean eyes meeting his magnificent aqua ones.

"Because I love you."

Riku smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead, and murmured in her ear "I love you, too."

A/N: I really quite like this one. I think I'm getting better as I write. For some reason, listening to a depressing song gave me more muse than the optimistic love song I was listening to (Awake). Oh well. What works, works. Anywho, I meant for this to be a song fic at the beginning, but I changed it because I changed songs. I felt a little bit of writers' block in the middle, but I feel the end was alright. Tell me what you think!

**Riku: Hey, where's my cookie?**

**Me:…I dunno…*nibbles on cookie***

**Riku: That is so not fair!**

**Me: Too bad…Eh. *gives cookie to Chris***

**Chris: Yay!**

**Riku: *scowls***

**Me:…**


End file.
